Question: How many numbers are in the following list: $$-4, -1, 2, 5,\ldots, 32$$
Answer: Note that the numbers increase by 3 each time.  Hence we increase by 3 a total of $\frac{32 - (-4)}{3} = 12$ times.  But then there must be $12 + 1 = \boxed{13}$ numbers, since we need to also include the first number on the list.